The present disclosure relates generally to heat exchanger tubes, and to methods for enhancing thermal performance and reducing flow passage plugging of such heat exchanger tubes.
Two goals for heat exchanger manufacturing often include forming a product that exhibits efficient transfer of heat, while maintaining a relatively simple manufacturing process. In the automotive industry, in particular, it has also become desirable to combine multiple functions into a single heat exchanger assembly. As such, multiple tubes, fins, manifolds and/or end tanks have been implemented into single heat exchanger assemblies. Furthermore, the tubes used in heat exchangers, especially condenser tubes and oil cooler tubes, often include one or more flow passages formed therein. In theory, such flow passages are supposed to contribute to higher thermal efficiency of the tubes in which they are incorporated.